


Too Close

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shooting, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a normal day for John. If not Tesco lines and chip and pin machines, it was a moody Sherlock without a case or an absolutely ecstatic Sherlock with a case. John counted this day as an average one, he hadn't been shot at or threatened or just about stabbed. Until every mother and their relatives decided to shop. It would be the perfect place for a shoot up, John thought before his thoughts became true right before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> My new story! I have lots of time over this weekend so I also have another one written too! Enjoy!

The Tesco lines were absolutely deplorable. It seemed like every mother decided that today was the day that they let the whole family shop with them, crying came from the many prams all over the store. John stood in line and waited for his turn at the checkout. 

This was a normal day for John. If not Tesco lines and chip and pin machines, it was a moody Sherlock without a case or an absolutely ecstatic Sherlock with a case. John counted this day as an average one, he hadn't been shot at or threatened or just about stabbed. Until every mother and their relatives decided to shop. It would be the perfect place for a shoot up, John thought before his thoughts became true right before his eyes. 

The man was obviously distressed about something, he was jumping at every little sound, which meant he was basically floating because the Tesco store was loud today. He was a generally handsome man with a brown fringe flopping most of the way down his forehead and a pair of rather nice brown eyes. The man was wearing a black button up t-shirt and blue jeans and black converse. 

What started it was an old lady, probably some ones grandma buying some ingredients for cookies, politely asking to move over so that she could get by with her basket. Something inside the man seemed to snap as he took out a small hand gun and pointed it at her. She did the most obvious thing that any grandma would do, she swung her purse right at his face. Of course that wasn't the best thing to do since he did have a gun so she also screamed and caught the attention of everyone else in the store that couldn't see what was going on by the check outs. 

The man then decided that he should make a great big fool of himself and grab some one from the crowd. Of course he decided to speak first before doing that.

"I don't want to hurt any one here! I just want the money from the cashiers and from some of you. Now I'm going to pick someone from the crowd and if you don't fulfill my orders, that person will be shot." A murmur shot through the crowd until the man shot the gun at the ceiling and some flakes came down. The shop was quiet.

Of course the man picked the person who he was bargaining with, and that person was of course John Watson. The shooter held the gun to Johns head and watched as his orders were carried through without complaint. 

Someone must have phoned the cops because sirens could be heard heading towards the Tesco. Oh great, just what we need, thought John. 

"Who called the police?! Who called them!" Nobody said a word. "Well if no one speaks up then I shoot this man. Not a deadly shot but enough to hurt pretty badly." Still nobody spoke up. So the man followed through with his threat. The gunshot rang through store and John felt the pain a moment after it registered. It has gone through his side underneath his right arm, nothing deadly but it reminded him of his shoulder wound. It hurt like hell. 

"Hurry up and get the money in here!" The man produced a bag and soon enough money was being dropped in it. The sirens were about a block away when the man took the bag and started to make his escape. The man stopped when someone started screaming and turned around. "I didn't tell you to scream. Now I'm going to have to shoot this man again."

This shot wasn't aimed very well but it still made John fall to the floor in a ball, holding the wounds from the shots. The man left without another look or word. 

The police finally showed up and found John quickly enough. The paramedics got John into the ambulance and headed for the hospital. John couldn't stay awake that long, by the time he got there, he was unconscious. 

**********

The pain was bearable. John knew it was because of the pain killers and the drugs, but it was still bearable. What wasn't bearable was the thirst. His mouth was dry and he couldn't reach the water. Why did they always put the water so far away from the patient?

His groan seemed to wake up a lump from the edge of the bed. The dark, curly hair was a relief to see. Those amazing eyes blinked open slowly, until the brain kicked in of course. Once that kicked in those eyes widened and Sherlock was kissing his face. It was nice, but his dry mouth wasn't fixed. John pushed his detective off with a smile and gestured for the water. 

Sherlock got the water, but put his hand up before giving it to his doctor turned patient. 

"You have to tell me what happened and then you have to agree to never go to Tesco ever again and just get it delivered to the flat." his face was serious but John just grabbed for the water and drank it slowly under Sherlock's glare.

"Fine." His voice was gruff but could be understood at least. "A mad man came into Tesco and stole all of the money from the cashiers and from the shoppers and used me as a bargaining chip. he shot me every time something bad happened which was when nobody owned up to phoning the police and when someone was screaming when the man was leaving just before the police to the shop." Sherlock thought this through and then gently touched Johns bandaged wounds. 

"And I will not agree to those terms. I will go to Tesco again," Sherlock was starting to pout and glare at the same time, it was kind of cute in a way. "I will agree to delivering the shopping half of the time. that way i can stay home with you." the detectives pout and glare disappeared immediately. 

"Now come here and cuddle me before I fall asleep again. I'm getting rather tired."

Sherlock carefully climbed into the bed and got underneath the covers. Johns last thought before sleep were 'that was close' and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

"John, I love you."

"I love you too, my idiot."

Chuckling to themselves they fell asleep. Johns last thoughts before drifting off were 'that was too close to a goodbye'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comment!


End file.
